


Cookies

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [22]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Bakery Shop Owner Dean Winchester, Coffee Shop Owner Castiel (Supernatural), Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, M/M, Married Castiel/Dean Winchester, Successful, dia de los muertos, happy couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Castiel makes cookies for the different holidays to sell in their bakery.





	Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> The word for today was "Skull". I could have gone in several different directions with this one, but I just saw Cas in a bakery, decorating the cookies for Dia De Los Muertos, trying to be inclusive of all cultures, and respectful of everyone. So...that's the route I went. Besides, it was quicker to write than an archaeological dig, lol. I hope you enjoy this one, I'm off to bed now.

**Day 22~**

**Skull~**

 

Cas hummed along to the music playing on his iPod as he decorated the cookies he planned to put out for sale that morning.  He set down the bag with the black icing that he was using for the outlining and picked up the one with the purple.  As the words to the song began, he sang along, quickly decorating each cookie and setting it aside.  Color by color, he decorated each cookie until each one was an elaborate, beautiful masterpiece.

 

“I didn’t know you could sing in Spanish.”

 

He startled and spun around to see his husband standing in the kitchen doorway.

 

“You scared me half to death!”

 

“Sorry.  I like watching you work, you’re so focused, then you started singing and I was intrigued because I didn’t even know that you knew Spanish.  We’ve been married three years now.  How did I not know that you can speak Spanish?”  Dean pushed off the door frame and came over to stand beside him.  He looked down at the cookies, studying the intricate designs he’d made on each one.  “These are beautiful.”

 

“For the record, my Spanish is incredibly rusty, I haven’t much spoken it since I took it in high school.  I can sing along to a handful of songs only because I’ve heard them so many times that I have them memorized.  That does not make me fluent, so I’m not hiding anything from you.”  Cas turned and dabbed a bit of pink frosting on his husband’s lips and then leaned in to lick it off before he could protest.  It turned out to be a brief but very hot make out session that they both enjoyed.

 

“Shop opens in an hour.  I have all the dough made, just have to get it in the oven.  Kevin and Alex are whipping up the muffins and Gabe’s working on the donuts.  I’ve already put out the coffeecakes.  Are we missing anything?” Dean asked.

 

“Bagels.  We need to get the bagels made.”

 

“It’s done, Gabe’s on it.”

 

I have all of the cookies and cupcakes done for the entire day.  I made some Halloween ones too, with ghosts, spiders, witches, that kind of thing.”  Cas announced.

 

“Coffee is ready to be brewed, as is the tea, and I’m about to get started on the cake orders.  Did you need anything beforehand?”  Dean asked.

 

“Mmm, no, I don’t think so.  I’m going to start filling the cases, and get the money in the register.”  Cas picked up the tray of newly decorated cookies.  These were special, being served only for the next few days, for Dia De Los Muertos: The Day of the Dead.

 

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Dean was humming along to the Avenge Sevenfold song playing softly on the radio as he added the sugar skulls to the top of the cake he was currently decorating.  He’d already added the edible glitter, flowers, and piped the icing on.  The skulls were the last part.  When he finished he stepped back to observe his work.

 

“Looks good.”  Kevin gave him a double thumbs up.  Dean grinned and looked at the three tier cake again.  He had to admit, it was pretty damn beautiful.

 

“Box her up and move her to the cooler so I can start on the next one.  I have four to get done this morning alone.”

 

“Sure thing.”  Kevin motioned to Alex to help him and they got started on boxing the cake up while Dean moved on to the birthday cake that was due to be picked up at 2pm.  A quick check of the time told him it was already 9am.  He got started cutting the cake into the shape of a teddy bear, and then began frosting it.  It was a simple cake design that he’d done a hundred times before and he finished it fairly quickly.  Cas came into the back, smiling at the cake and gushing over how cute it was before pouring them both a cup of coffee and bringing him a breakfast wrap.  That meant Sam had stopped by with food, and probably to pick up a muffin.

 

By one, the cakes were done and Dean was beat.  Gabe was still working on a wedding cake that was going to be picked up the next day and when Dean went up front to take over the register, Cas went in back to help his brother decorate the cake.  The afternoon staff was due in soon and Dean was eager for them to arrive so he and Cas could go home and take a much needed nap.  A lady walked in with her little boy and he plastered himself to the display window, staring hungrily at all of the pastries and cookies.  All Dean could think about was how he’d now have to wipe the window down to get rid of the kid’s fingerprints, but he kept a pleasant smile on his face as the woman stepped up to the counter.

 

“Hi, what can I get you?”  He asked.  She smiled at him before looking up at the menu above the counter.

 

“Well, I’d like a coffee, large, caramel, cream and sugar.  For Ben, I think a chocolate milk and a cookie.”  She looked over at her son.  “Honey, what kind of cookie do you want?”

 

“What are these?”  The boy asked, pointing at the special sugar skull cookies Cas had made that morning.  Dean explained what they were and the boy nodded eagerly.

 

“I want one of those, mom!”

 

“Alright then, he wants one of those.”  She handed over her card and he rang up he order.  When he handed her card back she smiled again, this time with a bit of a flirty edge to it.  As tired as he was, he could still recognize when someone was flirting with him.  He picked out a cookie for the boy while Alex made the coffee and passed it over the counter.

 

“My husband made these special this morning, and he decorated each one so that they’re all just a little bit different.  That means your cookie is special, and no one else has one like yours.”  He saw the woman’s flirty smile fall away, and her eyes landed on his wedding band.  Good.  He didn’t like when people flirted with him.  He’d been with Cas for ten years now, engaged for six and married for nearly four of those years.  Straying was something he would never in a million years do.

 

“That’s awesome!  Are they good?”  Ben asked as he accepted the cookie and the piece of wax paper it was wrapped in.

 

“Do you like sugar cookies?”

 

“I love them!”  The boy exclaimed.  Dean smiled.

 

“Then you’re going to love this one.”

 

Alex came with the coffee and the chocolate milk and Dean passed them over to the customer who now just smiled politely as she accepted them and ushered her son to a table in the corner to sit down and eat his treat.  Cas came out, stopping next to his husband and sighing heavily.  He planted his hands on his hips and looked at Dean.

 

“That cake is going to be a nightmare.  Gabe called Anna and Hael to come in and work on just the cake this afternoon.”

 

Dean smiled as he wiped a smudge of cream colored frosting off his husband’s forehead.  One of the hazards of their job.

 

“Nightmare or not, that cake is bringing in a $1,000.  We make the best cakes in the state, everyone knows that.  Did you see The Day of the Dead cake I made earlier?  It’s a masterpiece.  We’re good at what we do, babe.  If you think we should hire more people, we will, but only the best.”

 

“I think we’re ok for now.  But we’re not getting out of here before four.  And we need your help with the cake.  Let Alex take over the register.  Kevin can fill coffee orders.  This cake is top priority at the moment, it’s for the senator’s daughter.”  Cas started heading into the back again.  Dean’s shoulders slumped.  So much for going home and taking a nap.  He wasn’t making dinner tonight.  Screw that, he was ordering pizza.  He was too tired to cook!

**Author's Note:**

> I am ever so slowly catching up, lol. Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always welcome.


End file.
